


Detente

by roxy55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galrentines 2018, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, implied lance/lotor really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: My Galrantines gift for adeerli! Happy V-Day!





	Detente

There was a certain generosity in the lack of time to contemplate his place alongside the paladins. Each day Lotor is taxed with strategizing, missions, or training so they would be prepared for the next mission to be called. This is the closest thing he can get to a familiar atmosphere, they never stop moving because they can’t afford to waste time. 

Any time that wasn’t spent on the war effort was congested with overwhelming silence and a desperate urge to be anywhere but there. Though they were working well together, it was clear his presence is still an unwelcome force. It is easy to suspect the paladins might never trust him, but it is also easy to forget this is simply a means to an end. Having shelter and the resources to defeat his father should be enough. 

Lotor did not fail to notice a shift in the paladins’ order, as Keith who originally resided with the Blade of Marmora took permanent residence in the castle once more. He was not blind to the tension which was created with his return, as Lotor correctly assumed there were too many paladins and not enough lions. Rather than involving himself the prince kept his distance, and eventually the issue resolved itself. 

Given Keith’s apparent hatred towards him, however, Lotor wouldn’t have minded if instead the paladin returned to the Blade. He never could be sure if the red paladin was planning his demise, and the paladins would be the last to stop Keith simply because he is Zarkon’s son. 

After a particularly calamitous battle Coran declared there was going to be a few quintants set aside to rest and heal, because despite there not being a shortage of healing pods everyone needed to rehabilitate. That isn’t to say Lotor doesn’t feel the effects of battle, he was quick to figure out his shoulder is dislocated and there are a few stray cuts that he failed to notice until reentering the castle. He wasn’t going to deny himself the time to recover, but Lotor certainly isn’t used to the luxury and can’t help but wonder if it is ill issued. 

Coran, being one of the few to fearlessly approach him, generously helped him in tending to his injuries and sent him with instructions to ensure quick recovery. This isn’t the first time Lotor has dealt with such injuries, but rarely does he give such attention to them so that they may heal properly. So long as Lotor could keep up with his generals it didn’t matter. 

Lotor didn’t intend to stop before reaching his room, which unsurprisingly was a fair distance from the others if only so they could sleep soundly at night, but was surprised to see the blue paladin in the training room so soon after the battle. He wouldn’t have paid any mind to the scene if it were the red paladin, but this piqued his interest. 

Rather than announcing himself right away Lotor lingered in the doorway, watching in silence as the paladin fought the simulation in hand to hand combat with taped hands. Lotor would have offered to serve as real opponent if his arm wasn’t tied to his side by a sling. 

Once the bot disappeared Lotor spoke up, “It’s rather soon after a battle to be training, don’t you think?” 

The paladin visibly flinches before facing Lotor, “When did you get here? And it’s not really any of your business what I do in my spare time.” 

“Everyone else is resting, I’m just surprised to see you aren’t as well,” Lotor leans against the door frame, “It’s only reasonable to need time to recuperate.” 

Lance’s haggard appearance contradicted his words rather quickly, “I don’t need rest, what I need is to be training so I’ll be prepared the next time we face the galra.” 

“I’m sure your teammates would disagree, otherwise those who are uninjured would join you. Even Keith has retired, and I’ve come to understand he has a penchant for spending time in here training.” Lotor almost wonders if he should call for Coran to check on the paladin, unsure on how to handle any of the paladins outside of special circumstances. 

Activating his bayard Lance turns away from the prince, “They don’t need the extra training, I’m only trying to prevent what happened today from happening again.” Lance calls for what he assumes to be the next level of simulation. 

Frowning Lotor responds, “No one was at fault for the outcome of our fight, it was out of all our hands and considering the trying conditions we did our best.” 

“But our best wasn’t enough, clearly.” Lance speaks louder now that he engages the droid and doesn’t spare a glance away from his fight. 

“And that is something that can be addressed once everyone is ready,” Lotor steps into the room while keeping his distance, “But if you are determined to train, then I’m sure you won’t mind if I stay to observe. It is safer not to train alone, especially after such a taxing battle.” His words weren’t wrong, but Lotor could admit to not following his own advice in the past. 

Only seconds later the droid is knocked down and disappears, “Knock yourself out, it’s not like you can join me anyways,” Lance speaks through pants already showing signs of his fatigue. 

Walking close to the wall, so as to not get in the way of Lance’s training, Lotor finds himself a seat on one of the benches lining the wall. While he would rather be in bed, asleep Lotor decidedly wasn’t going to leave one of the paladins in such a state even if it left him disconcerted. However it didn’t come as a surprise for the prince when he had to consciously think about keeping himself from dozing off, the constant throb of his shoulder leaving him agitated and draining him of any remaining energy. 

Lotor couldn’t be sure at what point he fell asleep, but the intrusive, sharp pain in his shoulder was enough to awaken him. He was unsure of how much time had passed, but Lance had long since left the training room and it seemed took the trouble to retrieve him a blanket. Pushing aside any conflicted feelings of shock Lotor was quickly able to decide he would simply move to his designated room, and unless one of the paladins stopped him in the halls he wouldn’t be at fault for missing anything. 

Before he could reach his room as Lotor so desperately desired Lance intercepted him halfway there with a cheesy smirk and slack posture. “Good morning sleeping beauty. I see you finally woke up, everyone’s in the dining hall for dinner if you care to join us.” 

“I was heading back to my room, actually. I think I can manage without dinner for one quintant, so if you’ll excuse me,” Lotor, still holding onto the blanket and looking upon the paladin with tired eyes begins to turn away, but not before Lance grabbed him by the wrist in a poor attempt to stop him. 

“Wait Lotor,” no longer did the paladin bear such a teasing air or cheerful expression, a change not often seen by others, “I know this transition couldn’t have been easy on you, it’s no secret the others aren’t really accepting of you, and I’ve been the most welcoming, but especially after today you’ve proven- to me at least- that you’re on our side. I wanted to thank you, and you should know you’re not alone on this castle if you ever want to talk. You’re part of the team now, and communication is important- I’m sure you know.” Lance has long since released his grasp, but his gaze is unwavering despite the underlying tone of anxiety in his speech. 

Lance wasn’t the one Lotor expected to truly accept his intentions and aide to the coalition, though at the pace things were going and the murderous intent of the other paladins Lotor wasn’t sure he ever expected such a gesture. To ease the paladin’s anxieties Lotor gives a gentle smile after his shock subsides. 

“I appreciate the gesture, with the entire universe against me I will admit to feeling the pressure at times. The injury I sustained in battle leaves me spent, but another time I would gladly take you up on your offer. It’s important to know who you’re allies are in war, and I hope eventually the other paladins will see what you have come to realize.” 

Lance returns the smile with one of genuine nature, one that Lotor can recognize immediately to be different from the typical smile he plasters when mediating the team or amidst diplomatic meetings. “They’ll see it eventually, but I’ll try my best to get them to warm up to you.” 

A far more innocent thought comes to mind, “Was this your blanket you left with me? If so you can have it back if you wish, I suspect our hectic schedule in the future will lead to me forgetting to return it if I wait.” Lotor offers up the blanket, which Lance refuses after a moment of introspection. 

 

“Well yeah, it was but you can keep it. I know from personal experience that the castle only provides the bare minimum which isn’t ever enough, I can’t imagine what Allura arranged for you when she holds the worst grudge against you.” Thinking back to his barren room Lotor can’t help a slight grimace, it’s appearance dull in comparison to that of his room back on the ship with his generals. 

His generals. Tightening his grip on the blanket Lotor lets a soft sigh escape, “Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to retire for the night. If the others come searching for me do let them know of my wearabouts, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

As he lay alone in his room Lotor can’t help but think of the long path ahead of him, despite the progress clearly made as seen by Lance it was obvious he has a lot of work before him. The coalition has reclaimed one third of the empire back with Allura’s help, but Zarkon is alive and Lotor couldn’t be sure of his general’s plans upon his betrayal. He hated to think of the possibility that they may go to Zarkon for shelter, and the second Sincline ship would likely end up in his father’s hands. While regrets were not a custom Lotor believed in, it was a sensation that now intruded his thoughts within mere seconds. It was the regrets that led him to feel so alone in this castle, despite it’s lively habitants. 

But then there was Lance, offering a foundation for friendship and a gateway into the paladin’s trust. Lance who seeks to console his teammates and works to keep everyone going even when things seem helpless. Who offers reason and extends a hand of diplomacy to those who are deserving. He who works to better himself for his teammates so he doesn’t fail them when it matters, even when they do not ask him to do so. 

Lance embodies what Lotor imagines it means to be human, a peaceful yet strong demeanor that pushes him to act on his desires. Lotor could only hope to be a part of Lance’s life, if the future allows it. 

Still, this universe has only ever proven to be a game of survival that Lotor has lost his grip on, but he doesn’t plan to lose after getting so far. Whatever it may take he will fight for his place in the universe and will bring down his father, no matter the cost.


End file.
